


Dream Party

by Agata_66666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone, Weddings, Weird Plot Shit, Wet Dream, crush guessing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_66666/pseuds/Agata_66666
Summary: Oikawa makes a mistake and now everyone thinks hes dating Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi on the other hand has his issues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	1. Oikawa's lie

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Umm this is my first fanfic so im kinda nervous also please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Anyways enjoy i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be lowkey boring but the next chapters get better.

Oikawa’s phone pings and he checks his messages.

Auntie Petra: Hey, Are you still coming this weekend??

Oikawa: Yes, I was just packing.

Auntie Petra: Ok, See you soon ;]

Oikawa sighed as he got back to packing, his aunt lives in the UK so that's a very long flight even so she said that she has something very important to tell him so he decided to go

It’s friday today and he's leaving tomorrow morning. 

He hasn't packed much since he's going to be there only for 2 days.

As he finished packing he decided it's time to go to sleep. He went to shower and brush his teeth. As he was lazing in his bed he picked up his phone and texted Iwaizumi.

Oikawa: goodnight Iwa-chan 😉

Iwaizumi: goodnight, and stop using that emoji.

Oikawa: you know you like it😉

After five minutes of getting no response he decided that that was enough teasing and decided to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

He got up at 6 A.M. and started getting ready after all from Tokyo airport to the UK was an almost 13 hour flight. His flight was at 9 so he had to be at the airport at about 7.

After getting ready he got out of his house and got into the car with his parents. Then they got to the airport, got through the security check and all the other passes and checks.

When they got to the departure lounge it was already 8:54 so they all went and boarded the plane.

Oikawa was unfortunately cut off from the internet so he couldn't text Iwaizumi. So instead he just played some offline games and chatted with his parents.

After they landed, took their luggages and got in front of the airport his aunt and cousin were already waiting there for him and his parents.

His aunt was pretty young; she was only 32 and had her daughter in her teens, specifically when she was 17 so her daughter was now 14. Her name was Kayla

They greeted each other and started driving to their aunts house.

At the house there was someone waiting at the front door,it was a boy apparently Kayla's friend.

Oikawa's aunt invited him in and after they all went in and kind of lived in there it was already 10:30 P.M.

¨why don't we play truth or dare¨¨ Kayla suggested and because all the adults were a bit tipsy because they were drinking wine they all agreed.

After a while of playing and asking normal questions they handed Oikawa a bottle of wine and said to go only play with Kayla and her friend Jerry in another room.

Oikawa was a bit confused but took the bottle and obeyed them.

He started drinking the wine right away, even though he was underage  
After a while when he was getting pretty drunk Kayla took the bottle and asked him.

¨truth or dare¨

¨hmm Truth¨¨ Oikawa said

¨do you have a boyfriend??¨¨

Oikawa was confused that she knew about his sexuality and then he realized that he doesn't so he thought ¨¨one lie isn't that bad right??¨¨

¨¨YEs I do¨¨ Kayla laughed and said 

‘ok who??¨’

‘Hey you only get to ask one question’

‘ugh fine’

after a while it was his turn again

‘OK truth or dare kawa’

Oikawa thought about his optionst and thought it would be best to with dare

‘dare’

‘heh, i dare you to tell us who your boyfriend is’

Oikawa started panicking a bit and afterwards just said the first name that popped to his mind

‘Iwaizumi’

‘OMG no way…….’

She sounded as if she wanted to say some more but was interrupted by the loud cheering that was coming from the other room, all of them immediately rushed over and after a while of listening they found out that his aunt got proposed to last week and that that was the important thing she wanted to tell us

Oikawa just stared in shock and then asked

‘so when is the wedding’

‘OH thats what i wanted to tell you i wanted to invite you to our wedding’   
She left for a while and came back with 4 white envelopes and gave each of us one. Except Jerry who was now just trying to leave.

Inside the envelope:

hello me, and my fiance Kruger would love to invite you to our wedding. It will be on the 24 of February in Malibu for 4 days.

-Petra

So that means it will be in two weeks.

‘cool Oikawa was just telling us about his boyfriend’

SHIT. Oikawa thought.

‘Awww that's great’ now even his aunt knows

Oikawa was in deep shit and he knew it.How was he going to explain this to Iwaizumi?..

‘Yea, hehe’

‘I actually wanted you to take a friend with you’

‘So be sure to invite him’  
Thank god his parents were way too drunk and happy to actually register any of that.

The next day was basically ,just a hangover and then going back home 

To be continued……...


	2. Sure, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's secret gets kinda revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey proud of this, also i got sudden inspiration so maybe chapter 3 will also come out today

Thankfully everyone forgot about the boyfriend thing and no one asked him who he was.Now he just had to hope that Kayla doesnt rat him out.

Another thing was explaining this to Iwaizumi, he knew that he wouldn't be happy but Oikawa hoped he would put up with it.

He opened the door to his room and started unpacking. Iwaizumi was supposed to come over after lunch so he thought he would tell him then.

Oikawa:Hey, you still coming over later?? I have something i want to talk about

Iwaizumi: Yea, is it something important??

Oikawa: guess you're gonna have to come here and find out.

Iwaizumi: Fine, i'll be there in about an hour.

Oikawa sighed. This was not going to go well he thought as he continued unpacking.

1 hour later…..

Oikawa was already done unpacking when his doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to none other than Iwaizumi.

‘Hey, what's up’ Iwaizumi said, a bit nervous about what Oikawa wanted to talk about.

‘Hey, you wanna go to my room’

‘K’

In Oikawa's room

‘So what did you want to talk about’

‘I'm just gonna get straight to the point, ummm so i kind of told my cousin and aunt that im dating you and now they want you to come with me to a wedding’

‘Umm, You did what? Are you fucking kidding me??!!’

‘Im sorryyyy, I was drunk and it just slipped.’

‘Ugh, that's a problem. Wait, did you say a wedding?? Do they want us to get married??’

‘No, Just chill. It's for four days and you just have to be my companion.’

‘Wait four days? And where??’

‘So you'll come?’

‘I didn't say that.’

‘Ok what do I have to do so you'll come?’

Iwaizumi POV:

‘What would you do?’

‘Anything...,?’ Oikawa was a bit concerned about what Iwaizumi was going to make him do.

‘Okay I will come but I have a few conditions’

‘YAAAY, Thanks Iwa-chan.’

‘Don't get too excited, you haven't heard my conditions yet’

‘OK, what are they??’

No kissing and minimal touching  
After the wedding we will ¨¨break up¨¨  
No being annoying

‘and I still have a favor from you’

‘Ugh fine, but just because it's you’

‘Yea, Yea and when is it??’

‘Oh, its in two weeks also its in Malibu’

‘Wait, now I have to fly to Malinu’

‘Oh that reminds me here's your ticket and Invitation’ Oikawa said as he passed Iwaizumi an envelope

‘How long is the flight??’

‘12 hours and 40 minutes’

‘wOah that's really long. Wait and do your parents know we're ‘dating’.’

‘No, I think they didnt hear me, wait actually no one except my cousin knows it's you, so let's just hope she won't tell anyone’

Oikawa's dreams were then shattered when his mother stormed into his room yelling

‘AAA, why didn't you boys tell us you were dating’

Oikawa was thinking of an excuse while he noticed Iwaizumi glaring at him

‘Ummm, We didn't want to tell you YET’ Oikawa improvised

‘Aww that's sweet, so that means you were telling Iwaizumi about the wedding??’

‘yea he actually just was telling me about it’ Iwaizumi joined the conversation

‘Ok,I will be in the kitchen, so have fun, but not too much fun:).’

‘Yea, right, byeee.’

‘Bye’

‘So now even your parents and aunt know’ Iwaizumi said with an annoyed tone

‘Yep, anyways wanna hang out??’

‘ok I bought this game yesterday, so i thought we could play it’

‘Sure what's the game??’

‘Its named The sims 4.’

‘OOOh i know that game’ Oikawa said excitedly

‘wanna play it?’

‘sure’

Iwaizumi got his laptop out of his backpack and started the game

‘do you already have a family??’

‘No, I just downloaded it yesterday.’

‘Fine let's make one’

They proceeded to make a family which consisted of:

Iwaizumi: young adult

Oikawa: young adult

Kenny: puppy

‘Aww look Kenny is being friendly with me’ Oikawa was definitely enjoying this

‘Boys come down i have some snacks for you’ Oikawa's mom shouted at them, at that both of the boys got up and went to the kitchen, where the snacks were

After about 20 minutes they finished eating and returned to Oikawa's room.

The thing is that they forgot to turn off the sims and now walked in on their sims kissing.

‘Umm’ Iwaizumi was blushing as he went to turn off the computer

‘didn't know they would get so close with us away’ Oikawa said teasingly

After that there was just awkward silence

Thankfully it was interrupted by Iwaizumis phone because his mom was texting him he should come home

They said their goodbyes and Iwaizumi left. 

Oikawa's POV:

Oikawa sighed and laid down on his bed. He noticed that Iwaizumi left his laptop. He got a devilish idea, so he got up locked the door and went so sit at the laptop

‘Lets see what Iwa-chan does in his free time’ he thought

He opened the laptop only to be meeted with a screen that said

ENTER PASSWORD

he tried Iwaizumi birthday

WRONG PASSWORD TRY AGAIN

‘why not try my birthday’ he thought as he was putting it in

His home screen came up. Oikawa was a bit confused about the password but let it go as he saw a locked folder on his desktop.

He tried many passwords, even his birthday and name, but nothing worked.

He jumped with shock when someone suddenly knocked at his door

Turns out Iwaizumi noticed he was missing his laptop and came back for it

‘Here you are’ Oikawa said after making sure it was locked and handed it to Iwaizumi

After that Iwaizumi just stormed out of there, but Oikawa was curious what was in that locked folder.

Because Oikawa is a nosy bitch he decided to google how to hack into someone's computer.

After an hour and a half he tried it and got into Iwaizumis computer. He cracked the file and opened it only to be greeted with gay porn, Oikawa was shocked and his eyes flickered to the file name. It was named..

lookalike porn

‘Lookalike of who’ Oikawa thought

His cursor hovered over it when he heard a knock on his door and his mom shouting ‘Come down for dinner’

He sighed and went down to eat dinner.

By the time he was getting ready for bed the file was long forgotten.

To be continued…..


	3. chapter 3

Monday 7:30

Oikawa woke up to his alarm clock ringing, thankfully he didn't have morning practice today.

After getting ready for school he went outside of his house, where Iwaizumi was already waiting for him

‘Gooood morning Iwa-chan’

‘Good morning’

After that they just silently went to school

LATER 

Oikawa was quite shocked when he found out that there's no practice for 2 weeks, because the coach is on holiday.

Oikawa thought it was weird to go on holiday in february but just shrugged it of

He decided to go to Iwaizumis house and study.

He rang the doorbell. Twice

After ringing it for the third time Iwaizumi opened the door and muffled some kind of an apology.

‘My parents aren't home’

‘Ok, cool’ Oikawa knew that his parents had very hard jobs and hardly were home

‘Why don't we play that Sims game??’ Oikawa suggested

‘Did you forget what happened last time??’

‘I mean It's not that bad plus we can always make a new family’

‘Ok let me just get my laptop’ he said as he went to his room to get it

After coming back he sat down on the couch Oikawa looking over his shoulder as he unlocked his computer.

The home screen came up and Oikawa was suddenly met with the memories from last night. He started blushing furiously.

‘You okay Kawa??’

‘Yup, never been better’

‘If you say so’ Iwaizumi said as he turned on the game

They started a new family and played for a little bit, when suddenly Oikawa got a text from his mom saying:

¨¨Tell Iwaizumi that I called his mom and we will be leaving next friday at noon. I know its 2 days too early but me and your dad want to go sightseeing, also tell him that that ticket he has has been exchanged for a new one and we will give him the new one the day we will be leaving¨¨

Oikawa gave his phone to Iwaizumi so he could read it

‘Ok, I have no problem with it’

They continued playing until it got dark.

‘Can I sleep over tonight???’

This was a casual thing for them to do since they lived on the same street and their parents knew each other very well.

‘Okay, I will just borrow you something to sleep in’

‘Fine’ Oikawa said as he started undressing

‘Whoa, whoa what do you think you're doing??’

‘Waiting for you to give me a shirt I can sleep in??’

‘Um, okay but we have a bit of a problem, I don't have a futon and im not sleeping on the floor’

‘Well neither am I’

‘Guess we have to share then’ Iwaizumi said as he opened a drawer and throwed a random oversized shirt at Oikawa

They showered, brushed their teeth and then got into the bed.

Iwaizumi was the first to lay down.

Oikawa followed soon after, after that they just fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Oikawa woke up feeling something heavy over him, He soon realized it was Iwaizumi’s arm.

He shuffled out of the bed and started dressing into the clothes from yesterday.

He went home, where he changed to different clothes and then went to school.

He didn't have any classes with Iwaizumi that day so he didn't speak to him until lunch.

That afternoon they hanged out again.

(HUGE time skip this is now the next friday AKA the day they are leaving)

10:00   
‘Hurry up, we need to get to the airport,'' Oikawa's mom shouted watching the two boys struggle with their luggages.

Otherwise there were no complications and they successfully got on the plane.

‘I'm getting the window seat’ Oikawa said as he quickly sat down

‘Yea, sure whatever’

They played a few word games but then Oikawa got tired because he got little sleep thanks to his excitement.

He put his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and fell asleep.

When he woke up they were already landing.(don't know how but this man slept a whole ass 11 hours)

They got out of the airport and went to the hotel which their parents reserved(they're going to be changing hotels in 2 days)

Oikawa's parents got their own room and Oikawa and Iwaizumi got their own too.

They opened the door to be greeted with a fancy looking room, it had two beds, a tv,a glamorous bathroom and a couch.

Iwaizumi didn't waste a second and plopped down on the bed more on the left.

‘Ahh, These are really comfortable.’

Oikawa also laid down on the other bed

‘Yea, you're right.’

The rest of the night they just unpacked, went to dinner and then to sleep.

To be continued….


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bassicly just the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think about this fic and how i should improve it

1st sight seeing day:

They woke up as the sun was shining brightly right into their eyes.

’Good morning’ They greeted each other while getting clothed

They slowly made their way to the hotel restaurant only to find it almost empty, It was only 7 A.M but they expected way more people

They picked some food from the buffet and sat down. 

After eating they met up with Oikawa's parents and agreed on going to the beach, I mean they were in Malibu after all.

They got dressed for the beach and went out. It was pretty warm despite it being february.  
They went and wetted their feet in the ocean and then just hanged out on the beach, when it was time for lunch they went back to the hotel and ate there, afterwards they went to their rooms then they just hanged there for the rest of the day

2nd sight seeing day:  
Their morning routine was very similar to the day before except the fact that they woke up at 10 A.M and therefore missed breakfast and their first meal of the day was lunch.

In the afternoon they then went to buy brand new suits for the wedding. In the evening they went to a fancy restaurant and tried some Malibu specialities for dinner.  
1st day of the wedding:

In the morning they went to a different hotel and after checking in they went up to their room.

They slowly opened the door only to find a more luxurious room.

‘Oh, oh’ Oikawa exclaimed

‘What??!’

‘Umm there's only one bed’ Iwaizumi turned around and then he realized that this was a couples suite

‘Ugh, this is why I didn't want to ‘date’ you’

‘Awww, you know it's not that bad’

The 1st day was going to be boring because the adults had their bachelorette party and Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to stay in their rooms for the whole day.

They played some games, watched some TV, had lunch and when it was time for dinner they just called room service.

It was getting late and Oikawa was tired.

‘I'm gonna go shower’

Oikawa shower and Iwaizumi went right after him, after about 20 minutes they were both lying in the bed.

They turned from each other and fell asleep.

Iwaizumi POV:  
He woke up still tired, but feeling something against him.

Oikawa was grinding against him. ‘FUCK’ he was hard.

He quickly jumped out of his bed, grabbed his computer and went to the bathroom.

Oikawa POV:

Oikawa woke feeling very thirsty so he decided to go drink some from the sink.

As he was getting close to the bathroom he heard heavy breathing. ‘What is he doing’ he thought as he looked at the table.

He noticed that Iwaizumis laptop was missing. ‘Is he watching porn??’ Oikawa got out his own computer and decided to hack Iwaizumis laptop.

He got into it and just as he thought was watching porn, it was a brown haired teenager giving a blowjob to someone who wasn't shown in the frame.

Oikawa decided that he was not going to stalk him and went back to bed. He couldn't let go of the thought, but quickly pretended to be asleep when he heard the door unlock and Iwaizumi coming out.

He heard him get back into bed and when he was sure he was asleep he opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling.

‘Hnng’ Is he having a nightmare Oikawa thought when he heard Iwaizumi straight up moan.

What the fuck. He was shocked but quickly recovered, that shock came back 100 times harder when he heard Iwaizumi moan ‘Ahh~~ Oikawa~’

At that point everything connected in Oikawa's brain. The locked file, The guy in the porn that looked quite like him, It was him, he was the lookalike from the file.

Does Iwaizumi like him???.

There's no way, Right???? Wait, does Oikawa also like him??

He decided to go to sleep although he was half hard.

The next morning:

Iwaizumi POV:

Iwaizumi woke up feeling all sticky he picked up his phone, It was 4 AM

He just had a dream of Oikawa giving him a blowjob.

He went to go shower.

Iwaizumi knew that he had feelings for Oikawa, after all he had a whole ass file for porn of Oikawa lookalikes, but this was the first time Iwaizumi had a wet dream about him.

He hoped Oikawa didn't notice anything since Iwaizumi was pretty sure that Oikawa saw him as only his friend..

2nd day of the wedding:

Today was the rehearsal dinner, Thankfully they didn't have to come there, they did however visit the Ballroom the wedding was being held in.

It was enormous, with beautiful wooden floors, however next to it was a famous club which was reserved for the afterparty, the club was darkened, with a lot of lights and also a bar with hundreds of bottles of alcohol.

The day went pretty smoothly but there wasn't really anything interesting except for what was going on inside Oikawa's head, he kept thinking about last night and how Iwaizumi moaned his name, he even kept thinking about it while he was showering.

He decided that he needed to stop thinking about it and slowly started falling asleep.

3rd day of the wedding( the actual wedding):

Oikawa woke up only to find himself in Iwaizumi’s arms. At first Oikawa was a bit flustered but quickly began feeling comfortable and started relaxing.

Soon their alarm for 8 AM went off and Iwaizumi woke up, when he noticed Oikawa in his arms he started blushing furiously.

He slowly retreated his arms and got up, Oikawa whined at the loss of body heat.

‘Awww Iwa-chan I was comfortable’

‘Too bad, now get up we have to get to the Ballroom’

They started getting dressed in their suits 

When they got dressed they met up with Oikawa's parents and together they all went to the Ballroom.

It was now about 9 AM so the reception should start in half an hour.

They took their seats and started chatting 

After half an hour the reception started.

(Let's just act as the wedding happened)

‘You now may kiss the bride’

They kissed and everyone wooed

After that the bride wanted to throw the bouquet and Oikawa got somehow mixed up in the crowd.

Oikawa screeched when something hit his head and then fell into his arms, it was the bouquet.

‘Wooooo’ Everyone exclaimed

‘Guess were getting married next Iwa-chan’ Oikawa winked at him

Iwaizumi just scoffed at that

After that everyone just socialized and danced

‘May I have this dance?’ Iwaizumi said jokingly

‘Sure’ Oikawa said smirking

Iwaizumi would never admit this but he was lowkey terrified of Oikawa's smirk

suddenly howl's moving castle came on and they started dancing.

Oikawa didn't do anything so Iwaizumi was quite relieved.

He wanted to go sit down, when a kid put his hand into the chocolate fountain and then proceeded to go after Oikawa and wiped his hand on his suit.

The suit was ruined, of course the mother of the kid apologized continuously and offered to lend Oikawa a dress, and what a cute dress it was, it was light blue with a long skirt

Oikawa agreed, because it was better than having a chocolate smeared suit.

Iwaizumi POV:

Iwaizumi was a bit confused at where Oikawa suddenly disappeared.

And then he saw him, he almost fainted at how hot he looked in that dress.

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi gaping at him so he came over to him and said:

‘Like the dress Iwa-chan’

Iwaizumi didn't say anything and just started drinking some champagne, Oikawa did the same as Iwaizumi.

After drinking about 20 glasses, Everybody started leaving to the club

They decided to go there too despite being very drunk

They got to the dance floor and Oikawa just started dancing, while Iwaizumi was just sitting on a couch, drinking some tequila watching Oikawa

Iwaizumi grunted when he looked down and saw Oikawa sitting on his lap wiggling his ass a little every now and then. 

Iwaizumi could feel himself getting hard so he just yanked Oikawa's wrist and stormed out of the club and started running to their hotel.

He hurriedly unlocked the room door and threw Oikawa on the bed, making sure to lock the door after himself.

‘What do you think you're doing??’

‘Giving you a lap dance, duh’

‘Why?’

‘Because you like me and I like you’ Oikawa didn't even know where those words came from but just a second after he said that he could feel himself being pinned down and making out with Iwaizumi 

Iwaizumi put his knee between Oikawa's legs and started rubbing his dick.

Oikawa moaned into the kiss and when he felt Iwaizumis hard dick rubbing over his stomach he groped him.

‘Do you want me to help you with that??’ Oikawa pulled away from the kiss

‘Ahhh, fuck Oikawa’ Iwaizumi plopped down on the bed and the next thing he knew, Oikawa was taking of his pants and boxers

‘May I??’

‘sure’

Iwaizumi breathed heavily and moaned as Oikawa took the tip of his dick into his mouth.

After a while Oikawa took his whole length into his mouth and at that Iwaizumi moaned loudly

‘Ahhh fuck im coming’ he screamed as he shot his load into Oikawa’s throat

Oikawa swallowed and then got on the bed, Before he knew it he was asleep

Iwaizumi sighed as he cuddled him and pulled a blanket over them

‘Good night Kawa’

The End..... Propably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes he did that all in that dress, also dont judge me this was my first smut


End file.
